Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 958,832 describes certain benzylideneaminoguanidines and their use as pharmaceuticals and therapeutic agents. Among these guanidines are those in which halogen is substituted on the phenyl ring, specifically, the aminoguanidines which can be considered to be the derivatives of 4-chlorobenzaldehyde, 3,4-dichlorobenzaldehyde and 3-chlorobenzaldehyde. Generically, the patent also discloses the aminoguanidines wich can be considered to be the derivatives of the corresponding halo-acetophenones.